


If I could, I would

by Prisca



Category: The Faculty (1998)
Genre: Comment Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 13:46:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13571805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prisca/pseuds/Prisca
Summary: Zeke realized that he would like to turn back the time...





	If I could, I would

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: Author's Choice, Author's Choice, If I could, I would, but I can't so I won't

Casey watched Zeke thoughtfully. It was two years since he had left him; right after graduation, he had told him that he would move to the west coast to go to college. Back then this had seemed to be the only option. He loved Zeke but had finally accepted that their relationship wouldn't have a future. Not as long as he wanted more than just fleetingly sex and Zeke were much too afraid of deeper feelings.

„You have changed!“

Zeke still clutched his beer without drinking.  
„Took a while to wake up. After you'd left Herrington, I've tried to fight the loneliness with wild parties and endless road trips. But when I came back home I felt even more alone. It was like a vicious circle.

One day I did wake up in a shabby motel room, a woman beside me I couldn't even remember. And I realized I had hit rock bottom.“

„Sorry to hear that.“

Zeke smirked.  
„You are sorry? For what? You did nothing wrong; you were there for me much more than anyone else before. But all I could think about was to keep you on distance.“  
He paused and glanced at Casey for a long while.  
„ If I could, I would turn back the time, and I would grab my chance to make it better this time. But I can't, so...“

„You could invite me to Joey's tonight,“ Casey said and smiled.  
„As a new beginning of our friendship.“

**Author's Note:**

> written for: fic_promptly (Dreamwidth)


End file.
